tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Stop Worrying Interrogator!
Log Title: Stop Worrying Interrogator! Characters: Alley-Viper 301, Over Kill Location: Pentagon, Arlington County Virginia Date: 8/22/2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Alley-Viper 301 convinces Interrogator to stop being such a worrier about Dr. Mindbender while observing the construction of the Secret Pentagon BAT Factory As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Alley-Viper 301 is working with the Viper commanders in the, more or less, claimed section of the Pentagon. Much of the war room equipment has been moved below ground, and the upper floors converted to barracks, shooting ranges, and equipment storage. Moving about the lot of them, construction crew and BATs go about their business, having been set to work for several days, reinforcing the carved out ground, laying explosive charges as they prep the walls. Interrogator enters the work zone and spots 301. He walks over and asks, "How are things going?" Turning from the planning table, 301 looks up "Well enough, we've got base dug out, reinforced, they're gettin' the rebar in place for the outter wall, and get the denial charges placed." Interrogator says, "I'm glad things are going well. Over Kill will be happy that we'll be able to make more BATs. We need them." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Yes, he's reprogrammed some for buildin', so we're only delayed by concrete settin' and seismic checks." looking down into the hole for a moment, "How goes your bacteria n'enzyme eh?" "I haven't been able to find Typhoid, but I do have Medi-Vipers working on it. I help as time allows, but we might not be able to make this attack." Interrogator says. Alley-Viper 301 nods "I suspect even without Typhoid around there are enough in the labs that can get it working" arms folding across his chest. "The attack will be going soon, if nothing else we can have the POWs affected shortly after we take over Norfolk, and then find the 'proof' of the US making it in Naval Station Norfolk, or Fort Little Creek." Interrogator nods and says, "We are an adaptable organization, we'll work something out." Alley-Viper 301 mrmmms, "If you can put together any sort of munitions for us to drop approximately fifteen to twenty seconds before the HALO drop, something we can pepper the terrain with, preferably high fragmentation, to clear the road, so to speak." Interrogator says, "The enzyme must be spread only by injection, otherwise it could mutate, not to mention get into our soldier's systems and then make them suseptible to the bacteria. But if you mean more conventional payloads for bombs, I'm sure we have something ready to test." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Aye, conventional, not the bacteria - I was talkin' about shrapnel munitions, injury better than killed" theres a grin in his voice "Kill a man, they loose a man, injure a man you take out three." Interrogator says, "We should have such already available, I'll change the payloads for the air force though. You are right about the injured taking out three." Alley-Viper 301 nods "I'd suggest only half of air-cav have swapped munitions - I was suggesting the frag munitions to precede the HALO drop, about fifteen or twenty seconds." "Ah, yes. I have updated the plan and will finalize it tomorrow at the meeting." Interrogator says. "Good, I am assuming we don't need to use rubber bullets on the next op, correct?" 301 makes some adjustments on the planning board, nodding to a Shock Viper inputing some data Interrogator says, "No, I should have sent you a list of priority targets for capture. I will do the same with future attacks." Alley-Viper 301 mrmmms, "Well, I figure anyone who looks like an officer we'll wound and capture." he shrugs and pushes a few switches, upstairs the Alley Vipers can be heard cheering wildly. Interrogator chuckles and says, "I do appreciate your cooperation in taking prisoners. It seems I bit off more than we could chew though." Alley-Viper 301's brow comes up behind the eyelet of his helm, "How so?" cocking his head to one side. Interrogator says, "We went a bit wide with whom we caught at Langely. Quatico was better. We haven't had much of a chance to capture large amounts of prisoners in my time with Cobra, so I wasn't prepared for the logistics of managing them." Alley-Viper 301 shrugs "Live compound tests, execution, explosive traps. THey has uses eh?" the grin in his voice turning vicious. Interrogator chuckles and says, "I figured out how to handle it. How long until we can start producing BATs?" Alley-Viper 301 looks to the construction hole, brows knitting together as he works in his head, "End of the week, since we have a non-stop 24 hour crew." Interrogator says with a nod, "That will be good. It looks like you have everything in hand for the attack." The frown evident in his tone, he says, "I haven't heard anything about Dr. Mindbender. I'll ask Typhoid about him when we meet next." Alley-Viper 301 snorts "I'm sure the Commander has him well in hand, otherwise I suspect there'd be a lot more trouble in our road eh?" Interrogator says with a sigh, "You're right, but he bears keeping an eye on. I just wish I knew where he was." Alley-Viper 301 shrugs "Look under a rock on Cobra Island, or in the ruins of one of his master plan places, making his plots for revenge, I figure that'd be the best location to search." Nightlash has connected. Interrogator chuckles and says, "I could always have Over Kill track him on the BATnet if I was that concerned." Alley-Viper 301 nods "Exactly, he hasn't shown his shiny dome, nor poked his monocle into anything - keep your people on the looksee, and when they catch a scent they'll letcha know wot?" Interrogator nods and claps the Alley-Viper on his shoulder saying, "You're right. I have enough to worry about. I imagine he does too." Alley-Viper 301 smirks at the clap on the shoulder "Oi, s'right. Gonna give y'self ulcers and 'emroids worryin' so damn much, gov." Interrogator laughs and says, "If I haven't by now, I doubt I ever will." There's a friendly sort of shrug and 301 nods "Off to check on progress mate, I'll keep y'updated." and with that he starts off, as ever, bustling to his business.